Fathers Hatred
by ekoorbxoxo
Summary: Edward and Bella have been on and off for two years. Edward breaks her heart and Bella takes him back. Charlie hates Edward for sneaking into Bella's room. Edward is going into the military. This is a story about two teenagers, in love, trying to get past a fathers hatred.
1. Chapter 1

I hope everything is ok. I miss you so much. Please, come back to me. I love you, Edward. -Bella.

I folded the letter in half and looked down at my boots, caked in mud and sand. _Why do you keep doing this to her?_ I missed Bella. Her dad just hated me.

"Edward, dinners ready." Mom stuck her head in my room. I nodded and slid the letter under my pillow. I felt the other five letters brush my hand. I've kept every letter Bella's sent me since her dad left that message on my cell phone.

'I should have your ass arrested. Don't ever sneak into my house again. Don't even come near my house. And stay away from my daughter.' I felt the anger rise in my chest. I couldn't argue because then he _would _call the police and have me arrested.

He thinks I don't love Bella.

If I could explain her in one word, it'd be _perfect. _

She's funny and always putting a smile on my face. She can be such a bitch, and I love it. When she gets an attitude with me, it turns me on to no end. All I want to do is bend her over the hood of my car.

But sex isn't the only thing I want from Bella. I want her to _love _me.

I always leave Bella, and then come back to her after I fail at staying away from her. She's the only good thing in my life. Of course I have Emmet, my best friend, but it's not the same as having Bella.

The way she drapes her legs over mine when I sit on the couch next to her. The way she laughs at me and then kisses me.

When I met Bella, my freshman year, I never thought she'd be the girl that I wanted forever with.

_Two years ago:_

_My biology teacher looked over my schedule and picked up a thick green book. He grinned at me. _

"_Do you go by Edward or Anthony?"  
"Edward."_

"_Oh, who's _that_?" When I turned my head to look at the girl who said those words, the breath got knocked out of me. The first words that went through my head were 'that's going to be my next girlfriend.'. _

_The girl, who was walking towards her desk, flashing a small smile, was beautiful. She had her long shinning brown hair brushed over her shoulder. Her sweater hugged her curves. She had the ass of a goddess, and her breasts looked perfect. _

_When she reached her seat, she smiled at me and sat down. _

"_Just pick a seat."_

_I took the book and my schedule from him and walked towards the empty desk by the girl._

"_Is this seat taken?" her eyes met mine and I let out a small gasp. They were a beautiful shade of brown. Like chocolate. _

"_No." she smiled and pulled a white binder out of her backpack. I sat down. "What grade are you in?"_

"_Twenty-seventh." She pursed her lips and started to giggled. Mr. Simon stared at her like she was stupid._

"_What? I'm just making friends." He rolled his eyes at her and clapped his hands._

Ever since that day, Bella and I have skyrocketed. Then I met Ashley Peel. She wasn't anything compared to Bella but she was pretty. I don't know why I broke up with Bella for Ashley.

Bella went to Florida for five days. On the last day she was out of town, I went to the beach with Ashley. I remember texting Bella, telling her I didn't need a girlfriend right now, with Ashley giggling next to me. I remember the feel of Ashley's lips against my neck when she took my phone and put it on my end table. I remember pushing her off the bed when she tried to take off my shirt.

And I remember being dumped.

I remember Bella texting me and me asking to work stuff out. I missed her.

She said yes.

I remember the feel of my hands in her hair as I pressed my lips to hers. I remember that was the moment I fell in love with Bella.

She's perfect in every single way.

Ashley started dating Kyle right after. She tried to push their relationship in my face. We texted for a while and then I remembered Bella.

Bella came and met my mom that weekend for a get together. My mom was absolutely in love with her. I remembered, she stood by my bed and waited for me to invite her to cuddle. It started with pecks on the cheek and then turned into a full on make out session.

My phone buzzed as a phone call came through. '_Bella' _showed up on the screen. I closed my eyes and pushed the end button, ignoring her call.

It killed me to ignore her like this but I couldn't give up my career for this. If I get brought to court, then I can't join the military.

Bella is sixteen years old. I am eighteen. And Charlie Swan, wants to kill me for making his daughter fall in love with me.

Bella called again. I had to act like an asshole now.

"What." I answered harshly. I could hear her breathing. I could tell she had been crying.

"Edward—"

"What are you calling me for?"

"I miss you, you piece of shit! Your just gonna leave me after two years of dating over my father?!"

"Bella, I can't let anything get in the way of my career."

"I hate you." She whispered. I was stunned. Not once in our two years of dating, did Bella ever tell me she hated me.

"Bells—"

"I fucking hate you! You're a piece of shit and I hope you rot in hell! How could you do this to me! You're such an asshole! I should have never wasted my time on you! Fuck you!" she screamed and I felt tears flood my eyes.

"Bella—"

"Don't ever contact me again." And the line went dead.

My name is Edward Cullen, and I've been in an on and off again relationship for two years. And I fucking love that girl.


	2. Chapter 2

**Sorry for taking so long. Enjoy.**

EPOV

I felt the rain pelt against my face. My clothes were plastered to my body. I knew Alice was watching me from the inside of the house. She's been worried about me. At dinner, I was quiet and didn't meet anyone's eyes. I felt ashamed that I had left Bella once again.

The rain was pouring down and the thunder was roaring. The lightening was bright and burned my eyes.

"Edward!"

I turned my head towards the voice in acknowledgement.

"Mom said it's time to come in!" It was Alice. She had her jacket hood pulled up and she was already soaked, running towards me. I shook my head. "Yes! You can't keep doing this to yourself! Come in and talk to me!" She had finally reached me and touched my hand.

I ignored her and pressed my hands harder into the metal of my car. I felt heavy with guilt. I had planned to go to Emmet's house but I sat in my car and looked through the messages from Bella.

I felt the guilt hit me full force and I felt my eyes fill with tears.

"Edward?" Alice's warm hard touched my face. "Please, come inside." I looked at her. Her blue eyes, just like my father, appraised mine. I finally nodded. I couldn't resist my baby sister.

I sat up and shook the water out of my hair. Alice huffed as it hit her face. I looked at her and chuckled. Her short hair now lay flat against her face as she stared at me. I stood, suddenly cold.

I grinned at Alice before charging at her and lifting her into my arms. She squealed as I ran onto the porch.

"You're such an ass." She whined when I let her down. I shrugged at her and walked into the house. I guess everyone was in bed by then. The lights were dim and the T.V. was off. Alice walked past me, after hanging her jacket on the hook, and ran her fingers through her hair.

"Hey, Al?" She turned and looked at me.

"Yeah?"

"Do you… Do you think if I wanted Bells back, that I could get her?" Her eyes closed and she crossed her arms. She slowly shook her head.

"When are you just going to leave her _alone_? You've hurt her! She loves you more than anything, Edward. She confides in me. She's heartbroken. She misses you. I know for a fact that she would take you back but I just wish she wouldn't." Alice turned her back to me and climbed the stairs to her bedroom.

I fished my cell phone out of my pocket, amazed that it wasn't ruined. I slowly scrolled to Bella's contact and pressed the green button.

It rang a few times before it cut to voicemail.

"_Hey, you've reached Bella. I'm not here right now so if you could leave a message that'd be great. Edward stop!_" I was kissing her neck when she made her voicemail greeting. She had giggled and pushed me off of her. When she ended it, she had straddled me and we had made love.

I hung up and dialed her again.

This time, she answered.

"What, Edward."

"Can I come get you?"

"Why? Need a booty call?"

"No. I wanted to talk to you."

"Be here in five minutes or I'm going back to bed." And she hung up. I let out a breath and smiled. I grabbed my keys and ran out the door.

Five minutes later, I parked my car down the street and walked towards Bella's house. I waited by the tree by her bedroom and sent her a text, letting her know I was here. She answered with a curt 'K' and her bedroom window slid open.

"Charlie's sleeping?" I whispered up at her. She nodded at me and swung her leg out to wrap it around a tree branch. Bella was very clumsy so I started to climb up the tree, towards her. When I reached her, I wrapped my arm around her waist. She froze and stared at me.

"I'm just helping you, Bells." She nodded and wrapped her legs around my waist. Her body fit around mine perfectly. She was made for me.

I slid down the tree. When I hit the bottom, she jumped off me and brushed off her jeans.

"Thanks." I just stared at her. Bella was naturally beautiful. She never wore a drop of makeup. Her ivory skin glowed and her dark eyes were bright.

She glanced up at me and blushed. Bella's blush was glorious. It made me smile to know that I could do that to her.

"Lets go." She murmured, grabbing my keys from my hand and turning away. I watched her walk, her hips swaying. I felt my dick twitch in my pants.

_No! Down boy!_

I started to walk after her, trying to catch up. She was still angry at me, I knew that much. If I got her back this time, I wasn't letting her go. I've messed up and if I kept messing up, she was gonna find someone else that wouldn't.

We finally reached my car and got in. I put the keys in the ignition and turned to look at her. She kept her head down, a blush lighting up her cheeks. She knew I was watching her.

"Bella," I said touching her shoulder. She shivered and leaned away from my touch. "We have to talk."

"That's what you said when you called."

"I know I always mess up. I'm sorry, Bella."

"Edward, this isn't going to work if you keep leaving me over every little thing. I love you and I've never left you and I never will. I would do anything to keep you with me and make you love me but I can't! I can't beg you and I can't change your mind." She had teared up when she started to talk and by the end of her speech, she was choking out sobs.

"I won't mess up again. I swear, I'll try my best this time."

"You said that last time, Edward."

"Please, Bella. I swear." She looked over at me, tears pouring down her face.

In that moment I realized how much I had hurt her. My actions had broken her heart and she had reached her breaking point.

She suddenly leaned over the center consol and pressed her lips to mine. Her fingers tangled in my hair, yanking me over to her.

"All I want is _you_." She whispered against my lips. "I miss you when you leave me. Please don't hurt me again."

"I won't screw up this time, baby…" My hands tangled in her hair, pulling her lips back to mine. I haven't felt her lips against mine in weeks. I wanted her and I wanted her now.

"Come to my house for a while." She nodded and sat back in her seat. I stared at her, happily.

"What?" She shifted uncomfortably, a blush lighting up her cheeks. I smiled at her and shook my head. "No, tell me." She gripped my arm, pulling me close to her and kissed my cheek.

"Nothin'. I just missed you." Her lips still against my skin, I felt them pull up into a smile. I pulled away from her and turned on the car. I felt her eyes on me as I turned on the heater in case she was cold and pulled out onto the road.

As I drove toward my house, my smile slowly faded off my face as I heard Bella sniffling. I rested my hand on her thigh.

"What's the matter?"

"Nothing, I just don't want to be fucked over again."

"You won't be. I'm serious about us this time." Her eyes flashed over to mine in doubt. I huffed and took my hand off her thigh.

"Edward-"

"Don't. I'll just take you back home."

"No! I want to go with you."

I slowly pressed my foot on the break, coming to a stop at a stop sign. Her fingers skimmed over my cheek and turned my face towards hers. As my face turned, her lips brushed against mine.

"Please?" She whispered, her brown orbs staring into my eyes. She knew she'd get what she wanted. I slowly started to nod as I stared into her eyes. Suddenly, she turned her face from mine, a cocky smile on her face. _Turd. _

When we reached my house, Bella was the first one out of the car. She almost sprinted to my front door, bouncing on the balls of her feet. She loved coming to my house. When I reached the door and unlocked it, she ran up the stair and into my room. I heard the clack of a CD case hit the floor and Bella's lullaby started to play. I bit my lip. I started to walk up the stairs.

Bella was sitting on my bed, wrapped around a pillow. Tears were flooded in her eyes and she was nibbling on her lip.

"Bells-"

"Come here." She stuck her hand out. I grasped her hand. I let her pull me to her and laid next to her. She laid her head on my chest. "I'm sorry for being so emotional."

"I don't want to see you upset."

"I'll stop crying. Can I have a kiss?" She looked up at me, hopeful. How could I ever deny her?

I pressed my lips to hers, my hand skimming up her side, feeling all her curves. I felt the mound of her breasts. She arched towards me, trying to get my hands on her. I smiled against her lips as her tongue ran over my bottom lip. I granted her access.

Our tongues met in the middle, battling. Her moist tongue ran over mine, tangling and twisting. Bella stuck her hands under my shirt and started to pull it up. I helped her pull it over my head and laid back down. Her hand ran over my muscled chest. She shivered and I smirked a little.

Bella had a strange obsession with my muscles. She loved to touch them and make me flex. I think she just liked to show me off.

I worked out three times a week, a hardcore work out at Emmet's dad's gym. His dad was a famous body builder. Emmet was huge, just like his dad.

"So sexy…" Bella murmured. Her tongue slowly slid up my neck and her teeth nibbled on my ear. My dick twitched in my pants.

"Holy shit…" Bella hand inched its way under my belt and into my pants. Her tiny fingers wrapped around me and slowly pumped. "Fuck!" I hissed. She giggled into my ear. Her hand slowly started to move around me. I tensed and quickly grabbed her wrist.

"I want to make you feel good." She moaned and nodded her head, quickly, flinging her shirt over her head. She wasn't wearing a bra, and her rosebuds were tight. My hands cupped her, my thumbs running over her tight nubs.

"Ed-" I cut her off with my lips as my fingers stared to plunk. I kissed down her neck, and down the valley of her breasts. I wrapped my lips around her and sucked hard. Her hands flew to my hair and pulled.

I almost jizzed my pants.

I love when Bella pulls my hair. My hands flew down to her pants and quickly pushed them off of her, my fingers finding her folds. I shoved two fingers inside of her, pumping fast. Bella's back arched off the bed, her breasts shoved in my face.

I knew her cum face. And she was about to come.

Her arms were covered in chill bumps. Her eye brows were pulled together and her lips were in the shape of an 'O'. It was so sexy.

"Get inside me." She pushed my pants and boxers off my hips. My cock sprang free. "Don't wear a condom." She pushed my fingers out of her and pulled me completely on top of her, my cock grazing her entrance.

"Please," She whispered. Her eyes were wide and shinning with want. I couldn't deny her. I hooked my arms under her legs, pulling her towards me and thrust into her, roughly.

"Fuck!" Bella almost screamed, her walls clenching around me. "Oh my-" I started thrusting hard and fast, her breasts bouncing as she moved from the sheer force of my hips. "Yes!"

She was wet, and warm and I never wanted to leave this spot. I felt connected with her in a special way when I was made love with Bella.

I sucked her ear into my mouth, sucking and whispering dirty things to her.

"Do you like when I fuck you?" She nodded, her hand roughly playing with her clit. Her walls started to clench around me. "Your _mine_. This pussy is mine."

"Yes! Yours!" She started to scream when I pushed her hand away and pinched her clit. I felt her start to shake and her arms flew around my neck, pulling me to her. "Oh my gosh!"

Then, she came.

Her walls clenched around me hard and suddenly, she started to soak my bed. I smirked as I realized she had squirted. I angled my cock upward, hitting her g-spot. I was going to come. Soon.

I quickly pulled out and flipped her on her stomach.

"Spread your ass." I whispered to her, using spit as lube. She listened to me and moaned when I thrust my dick in her ass.

Bella loved anal.

She loved it more than normal sex, I think.

With my hands placed on her hips, I started to pull her body back to mine, thrusting her harder onto me. Her ass was _so _tight and warm.

"I'm gonna cum." I warned, thrusting harder. She nodded, her hand reaching down and rubbing her clit. Her ass rim clenched as she came. My legs started to shake and a ferocious growl tore from my chest. My hips stilled as I filled her ass with my cum. My legs felt like Jello as I collapsed on top of her.

She giggled and pushed me off of her so she could roll over.

I pulled her towards me and pushed her sweaty bangs off her face. She looked so beautiful in that moment. She was glowing.

"Girlfriend?" I asked, puckering my lips.

"Girlfriend." She giggled as she pecked my lips.


End file.
